halofandomcom-20200222-history
Jovian Moons
|societal approximation= |government=Unified Earth Government |technology tier= |temperature = }} The Jovian Moons are the 79 natural satellites orbiting the gas giant Jupiter in the Sol system. Some of the moons have been subsequently colonized by the UNSC. History Humans began settling these moons in 2080.Halo Encyclopedia - page 44 Interplanetary War In 2160, before the formation of the UNSC, the Frieden, a resurgent fascist movement springing from anti-Koslovic sentiment in the Jovian Moons was formed to achieve peace by destroying the "oppressors on Terra Firma" and it attacked the UN Colonial Advisers on the moon, sparking the Jovian Moons campaign, the Rainforest Wars, a series of clashes of Mars, and the Interplanetary War. The Frieden and the Koslovics were defeated, and the moons returned to the control of the UNSC. This conflict was called the Jovian Moons campaign.[http://halostory.bungie.org/halostory.timeline.html halo.bungie.org: Halo Timeline] Human-Covenant war During the Human-Covenant war, the Fleet of Sacred Consecration was detected near Io by Io Station.Halo 2 - Level: Cairo Station, Opening Cutscene Government Andrew Del Rio was a Senator within the Jovian moons.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/characters/andrew-del-rio Halo Waypoint: Universe - Andrew Del Rio] Physical Aspects The Galilean Moons Europa The fourth largest, yet only fully terraformed Jovian moon. It features a frosty atmosphere. Although scientists had theorized that it might already contain oceans beneath the surface with amino acids and the building blocks of life, the first colonists found that this was not the case. Colonization occurred without the discovery of any new life forms.Halo Encyclopedia, page 283 The SPARTAN-II super-soldiers had a mission on Europa some time before 2552.Halo: First Strike, page 268 Europa was left unscathed when the Covenant attacked the Sol system, as it had little military value to the UNSC. In the post-war years, Europa was home to the Watershed Division, a private corporation contracted by ONI. The MJOLNIR/Prefect armor was developed by the Watershed Division and tested in Denegroth, West Conamara.[http://blogs.halowaypoint.com/Headlines/post/2013/07/10/The-Halo-Bulletin-71013.aspx The Halo Bulletin: 7.10.13] (Defunct, copy on Wayback Machine) Io The third largest Jovian moon. This is where the Frieden first attacked the United Nations. Despite being massively volcanic and atmospherically volatile, Io supports a large colony of Humans. The fleet of the High Prophet of Regret passed near Io where they were detected by Io Station, just minutes before the Battle of Earth, allowing UNSC forces to muster a timely response. Ganymede The largest Jovian Moon and the largest natural satellite in the Sol System, bigger than both Luna and Mercury. It has been partially terraformed, though supposedly retains a harsh climate. Ganymede is well-populated. The EVA Armor was developed here. Callisto Callisto is the second largest Jovian Moon. In 2170 it was the site of the signing of the Callisto Treaty which officially ended the Interplanetary War.Halo Encyclopedia, page 33 With little civilian population to speak of, Callisto's purpose is primarily militaristic in nature; the moon's several bases are capable of launching their units and ships within an hour's notice. Herzog claimed to have to deal with paperwork regarding surveillance here.[[Media:you alive.ogg|'i love bees': you_alive.ogg]] Trivia *Jove was another Latin name for the god Jupiter. Sources ja:Jovian Moons Category:Moons Category:Jupiter